Power Rangers Galactic Warriors
by Adogg218
Summary: My version of the adaptation of the Japanese series Tensou Sentai Goseiger, instead of Megaforce.


Power Rangers

Galactic Warriors

Episode 1: Awaking the Heroes

"Earth, it is such a happy place, where peace and everything has been restored after the attack of Master Xandred and his army. Two months after the attack, peace has been fully restored. But, this isn't the story we are telling. (Wormhole opens) This story takes place in another universe, where another evil takes place. And this evil is more powerful than any army that has tried to take over earth (including Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, and the Machine Empire combined.) They are known as the Dorska. The Dorska is a huge army that invades other planets and destroys them. They only destroy the other planets unless it's their own claimed by them.

Only these people can stop them, and they are known as "The Galactic Patrollers." The Galactic Patrollers are a group of people that try to prevent the Dorskas from destroying any other planet. They have their armor and lasers at their side and would never let anyone get harmed, not even any planet. Their base is located on the planet Sterria, a planet that looks so similar to our planet Earth.

(In the GP (Galactic Patrollers) base) Chris walks into his room and finds a birthday present, laying on his bed. He looks at the present and observes it. He say's "Yo, who did this?" Chris looks at the present to see who it is from. It doesn't say a name on it. "Okay, I don't see a name on this?" "But I do know it's for me, because it's my birthday." He opens up the present and sees it is an ancient artifact. He looks at and sees a note tied up to the artifact, he looks at the note and finds out it is from Commander Richards (His adoptive Dad) Chris reads the note on the artifact, and it say "Dear Chris, happy 17th birthday, I can't believe you're this old. I'm so proud to call you my son. I can still remember 10 years ago when you came from another planet that was previously destroyed. One of my soldiers wanted to send you to foster care, but I decided to take you in as my own. You have been a great son and an amazing role model to your sister Katie, she is now 14 and still looks up to you. I hope you have an amazing birthday. Love, Commander Richards (Your Father) P.S. This ancient artifact you just got, it's a legendary sword that I discovered on another planet my men was patrolling. I knew you liked ancient artifacts and dragons so I decided to give to you because I trust you 100%, happy 17th by the way, and I will make sure to celebrate with you tonight!" Chris smiles and feels proud after reading the note. His sister Katie walks into the room and say's "Dad thought you might like it." "I do like it" said Chris, "I think it is an excellent present!" "I also have a present for you?" said Katie, Chris looks at Katie "What's the surprise?" Katie grabs Chris's hand and puts a medallion in Chris's hand "Happy Birthday Chris" Chris looks at Katie, smiles, and gives her a hug "Thank you Katie but what is it?" "It's a medallion, it represents not only our love as siblings, but also our friendship" Katie takes out her medallion and shows Chris. Chris puts the medallion around his neck and say's "I'll make sure to keep with me at all times" Katie looks at Chris and asks "What are you going to tell dad after he finds out you are going to be celebrating with your friends on the moon?" Chris stares and puts his hand on his forehead and says "Dang it, that's right, dad was supposed to be returning home from planet Sprocket." Katie looks at Chris and comes up with an idea. "How about I tell dad you are helping Lance with some scientific work?" Chris thinks for a little while and says "Even though Lance does work a little late, I don't know if it's a good idea?" Katie pushes Chris to go "Just go spend time with your friends, dad will know the reason why." Chris looks back at Katie and ends up agreeing "Alright I'll go, but only because you said so." Katie smiles and says "Just make sure you wear your oxygen suit" Chris laughs and says "you know there's oxygen on the moon." "Go meet up with your friends" said Katie.

Chris leaves the GP Base and heads off to Lances house, he meets up with him and meets up with their two other friends (Katelynn and Snake) at the train station. Snake walks up towards Chris and Lance and asks "Hey guys, is Jessie not with you two?" Lance looks at Chris and Chris looks at Lance and they both look at Katelynn and all three of them look at Snake, Chis asks "I thought Jessie was meeting up with you guys?" Snake looks at Katelynn then looks back at both Lance and Chris, Chris says to Snake "I thought Jessie said she was meeting up with you guys?" Katelynn looks at Snake "Jessie told me she was meeting up with you and Lance, not me and Snake?" Lance looks at his watch and says "Well, the train is going to be leaving soon, and we gotta meet up at the shuttle station? I believe she said she was going to meet up with you guys." Katelynn gives off a puzzled look on her face and says "No, she did not?" A intercom announces "The train to the Skick shuttle station will be departing in two minutes, meanwhile lets wish Chris Richards a Happy Birthday from your best friend Jessie!" The crowd claps at Chris while Chris, Snake, Lance, and Katelynn look at the intercom and smile. "So that's where Jessie is?" said Snake. "The most typical thing she would do for her friend" said Lance. "We didn't know any of this, by the way" said Katelynn. Jessie walks out of the crowd, goes towards Chris, and gives him a big old bear hug "Happy Birthday Lance" said Jessie. Chris smiles and replies "I knew you would do something this surprising!" "Of course Chris, I love my best friend. Now let's board that train! The moon's not going to be celebrated on without us!" The group boards the train and heads out to the Skick shuttle station. The group makes it to the station and boards the shuttle they reserved. Katelynn asks Chris "you think this is a good idea?" Chris replies "Kate, I'm sure, I mean I just reserved it under the Galactic Patrollers." "We should get our own private shuttle?" said Snake. "Yeah, I mean your dad did have a shuttle that has never been tested" said Lance. "I don't know, but we'll try that later, right now let's go the moon!" said Chris with excitement. The shuttle takes off and head towards the moon.

The moon in their dimension is a lot different than our moon. It has oxygen, trees, and everything that it can be close to being another planet. The group lands the shuttle on the moon and they head out to the relic center. They unpack some of their food and set up their picnic. "This is a good idea to celebrate" said Katelynn. "Yeah, this is a peaceful site to relax" said Jessie. "And we got the legendary Galactic Warriors to watch over us" said Lance. "I wonder how cool it would be if we become the next generation of them?" asked Snake. "I don't think we would be cut out to be power rangers" said Chris. "I think it would be cool" said Jessie. "I wouldn't mind being the tiger ranger, as long as the color is yellow" said Katelynn. "You only wish the color would be yellow because it's your favorite color" said Snake. "That's is true" said Katelynn. While the rangers get settled in, they don't know that there is someone or something else watching them through the bushes. Snake hears a rustling coming from the woods, he looks over at Lance and asks him a question "Hey Lance?" Lance looks over and walks to Snake to respond to him "Yeah Snake?" Snake looks at Lance then looks at the woods "You said no living species lives on the moon, right?" Lance looks over to the woods and replies "Nope, this is an ancient relic, nothing lives on moon besides the Galactic Warriors watching over us" A few branches break in the woods, and the sound of it comes closer and closer to the group. Jessie grabs on to Chris's arm while Katelynn grabs a piece of wood to defend herself. The sounds of branches breaking stops, and there is silence, everyone looks around to see what is going on. After the group stops looking around, a group of green slime oozes up from the ground, they not only try to attack the picnic, but they also end up trying to attack the group as well. Chris nods at Jessie and Jessie nods back at Chris and they both defend themselves. Snake, Katelynn, and Lance look at both Chris and Jessie and do the same thing. The five fight off the slime things, but they still keep coming. The group gets cornered into the ancient relic not trying to panic. While the group tries not to panic, the eyes of an ancient tiki, from the ancient relic, glows green and the gang ends up in a bright white area. The group looks around wondering if they are dead or not. "Where are we?" asked Lance "Wherever we are, it doesn't look like the moon?" said Katelynn "Are we dead?" asked Jessie "I don't think so?" said Snake while he pinches Katelynn "Ow" said Katelynn "Yeah, we're not dead" said Snake, Chris looks at what he sees is an ancient tiki that looks like it has a mustache on its face "Guys, I think you should check this out?" Everyone turns to Chris's direction and looks at what Chris is seeing. They see a giant tiki with a mustache on its face, they stare and wonder what it is doing in the white area. "I see you are wondering why you are here?" said the Tiki, everyone jumps and wonders why there is a giant tiki talking. "Who are you?" asked Chris "And what are you?" said Snake. "Ahh I see I scared you guys, well let me tell you. My name is Lord Durochie, I am the guardian of the galaxy and the mentor of the legendary galactic warriors." "Why did you bring us here?" asked Snake "And where are we?" asked Lance, Lord Durochie explains "You guys are in my dimension where, you the descendants of the legendary galactic warriors, needed help so I grabbed you guys here to help you out." "Hold on" Interrupted Katelynn "let me know if I heard this right. We're the descendants of a group of legendary warriors?" "That is correct" said Lord Durochie "And you saved us because we of that?" said Lance "What were those things you saved us from?" asked Jessie? Lord Durochie explains again "Those are the henchmen called the loogies, they are from the powerful army known as the Dorska" "The ones that have destroyed the other planets in the galaxy?" said Chris "Those are the ones." said Lord Durochie. Chris looks down and looks back up at Lord Durochie "You said we are the decedents of the Galactic Warriors? And the Dorskas are trying to destroy our world and maybe the moon, I'm guessing?" "That is correct, Chris." Replied Lord Durochie. Chris looks at his friends and nods, his friends nod back and they decided to help out Lord Durochie. Chris looks at Lord Durochie and asks "What do we have to do?"

After Chris asks Lord Durochie, Lord Durochie sends the gang back to the moon. The gang wonders what just happened. Lance looks and finds a strange tiki looking artifact. Jessie also finds one on her but with a deck of cards. Everyone else finds the exact same things. "What is this?" asked Snake, Chris looks at both the deck of cards and the strange tiki and figures it out "Guys I think this is a morpher and we need to power up with these." Chris and the entire group gets out their morphers and inserts the cards in them. A strange light glows and they morph into the Power Rangers Galactic Warriors.

"Whoa!? What are we?" Asked Katelynn. "I don't know, but I'm starting to feel stronger" said Snake. "No time for questions, let's fight off these booger mutants!" said Chris. The rangers take out their blasters and fight off the Loogies. After the fight against the Loogies, the rangers demorph and look at each other with surprise looks on their faces. "I cannot believe we just fought off a bunch of…. Whatever those things were?!" said Jessie. "I don't know what they were, but can you believe we're the decedents of those legendary people!" said Snake. "You mean, the Galactic Warriors?" said Lance. "The Power Rangers Galactic Warriors" said Chris. "And I thought last Tuesday was the most interesting day of my life?" said Katelynn. Chris says, "When we get back to Sterria, let's not tell anybody about this." "Why?" said Jessie "Because when people find out, there will be trouble" replied Snake. "And we won't get the privacy we need or anyone to leave us alone" said Lance. "Oh, I can understand" said Jessie. "Let's use these powers only if anything goes bad. And no Katelynn, this does not mean you can take out anybody that gets in your way." said Chris. "It's not like I'm going to "actually" take anybody out with these powers?" said Katelynn. The rangers agree to not use these powers for personal ingaming, or use them only if those loogies ever come back, and to keep their identities a secret so that nobody will ever know that they are actually power rangers.

The End


End file.
